


Alone We Spend This Night

by WantToGetLost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToGetLost/pseuds/WantToGetLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis fucks up and now he spending their one year anniversary alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone We Spend This Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucking shit, i know. but i was sick the whole day and my brain is not working okay but i had to write this.

Louis had lost everything he had in less than a minute, and it took him a day to realize so, because he was blinded by so much anger and so much fright, all those words he said meant nothing, they never would, but he couldn’t take them back.

 

Everything he and Harry ever had and could have, were gone, and Louis was to blame. He had thrown insult after insult and lie after lie, because he is a coward, he was so scared, so, so scared. He thought maybe… maybe like that he would be happy, but he isn’t. Oh, he isn’t. Now, he is spending the night alone, curled up in the bed they shared with tears running down his cheek as he cursed himself because he couldn’t believe he had let go someone so perfect like Harry; with his curls, and green eyes, and those dimples Louis loved to poke, he let all that go and it was all his fault.

 

He couldn’t forget Harry’s face as he said they should brake up, the sadness that swept through his features and how much he begged Louis to think about what he was saying, because – because they belonged together, there was no one else in this world that was more compatible for Harry than Louis; because he loved the way that when he hugged Louis, he put his head on his chest, or how every time Louis smiled, Harry couldn’t believe Louis was his, all those kisses and cuddles meant to so much. Louis didn’t see all that.

 

All Louis saw was how much he loved Harry; how with just a simple action Harry could make him so happy, how it was so painful to be apart from Harry, and how much power Harry had over him; _and that scared him so much._ Louis had never been in such a long and steady relationship before, he had never thought about having a family until he met Harry, he never knew he could love so much until Harry, and all that scared him so much because he had never felt something so strong for someone before, he was sure he never would, this love only belonged to Harry.

 

But Louis threw everything away and now he was spending their anniversary night alone, wishing he could take everything back and forget it ever happen, because he can’t seem to stop crying. Everything in this flat reminded him on Harry; his smell on the pillows and the pictures of them together, Harry’s cd of his bands on their stereo, and his cloth on the floor. Louis couldn’t believe how much of an arse he had been, letting his fear get the best of him and throwing away the best thing that was ever happen to him, just because he was fucking scared!

 

He should have talked to Harry, talking to Harry always helped him.

 

He got up from the bed, sniffing as he slowly walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he had a cup of tea in his hand and walked back to their bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, eyeing his phone. He should really call Harry, he really should apologize for every word he said and every lie that escaped his mouth the day before, but Louis is a coward so he doesn’t, he doesn’t call and cries a little more because he is sure Harry probably doesn’t want to see him again, probably hates him now and Louis wouldn’t blame him at all.

 

He is such a coward; just a call would fix all of this.

 

He calls, almost an hour later, after beating himself again and again that if he didn’t, he would lose Harry forever, because he still had a chance to fix this stupid mess he created, to put everything back into place before it was to late.

 

His shaky fingers press the ‘call’ button and press the phone to his ear. It rings 6 times before he hears Harry.

 

“Louis?”

 

Harry was crying, Louis concludes. He can hear it in his voice, its sounds so raw and tired, and Louis wants to say sorry again and again because how could he hurt Harry like that?

 

“Harry – I” He breathes out, and swallows because this is his only opportunity and he better not fuck it up. “I am so sorry, Harry. Please, please come back to the flat, I’ll explain everything, I promise. _Please come back,_ ” His voice sounds beating around the ages, and he sounds so tired and so sad and broken, and usually Louis would hate that, because he doesn’t like to give his feelings away at all, but just this time he doesn’t care.

 

He hears a sniff and then, “Okay,”

 

Louis sighed in relief, he was being given another chance, he better not fuck up anything because then he would really die.

 

The next minutes that Louis spend waiting for Harry were horrible, he tried rehearsing everything in his head, what was he going to say, how he was going to say it. He was trying his best to not let all his feelings spill in the surface and break down crying.

 

It doesn’t go according the plan and when Harry walked through the door, Louis spilled everything he was feeling.

 

“Harry, I am so fucking sorry, you don’t deserve any of this, I don’t even deserve you because you are here, giving me another chance while all I was, was an arse. I am so sorry I was just really scared. You make me feel so much, so fucking much. I love you, a lot. I have never felt like that and… and that scared me and I decided to make the worst decision of my life and break up with you because I was scared of how much I love you and how much I depend on you and if you don’t want to see me again, that’s fine, I understand but please just know that I love you so much that without you I feel like I am suffocating and you’re the best thing that ever happen to me.” Louis took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears falling down his eyes, as he looked down at the floor, so ashamed of himself because he hurt Harry in the worst way possible, by letting him down.

 

Harry stayed silent for a few seconds, “Louis?”

 

He looked up, waiting for the blow. He nodded.

 

“I would never leave you, now come here.”

 

Louis stood for a few seconds blinking up at Harry before he smiled and his body collided with Harry’s and was engulf into a hug. “I’m really sorry, Harry.” He whispered.

 

He felt Harry tighten his hold on him, “I know.”

 

“I love you so fucking much,”

 

“I love you too, Louis, a lot.”

 

“Happy one year anniversary,” Louis muttered.

 

“Happy one anniversary,” Harry replied before giving Louis a soft peck on his lips.

 

Louis smiled through his tears before closing his eyes; he had to remember that when he felt like he was drowning, to trust Harry would be there to save him. 


End file.
